Instrumental
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid and Hiccup move to a small town, and friendship blossoms between them and The Guardians, a modest band, and two member's sisters. idea given by 'wally's girlfriend' JackxHiccup HiccupxPitch OCxBunnymund Rating will change in the future. Plans have been made for this fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. First thing's first. I **_**know **_**that there is another fanfic, just like this. I know. However, I have not read it yet (my friend only told me about it) and I will not be reading it until I am finished my story, to stop anything before it starts. I realize that the band is pretty munch the exact same. I know. However, I thought up the band positions, and did not steal them from anyone. For that author, I can't wait to read your story! This is an idea given to me by ****wally's girlfriend.**** The OC Wally is based on her, the OC Scarlet is based on me. I hope you all like this story! I'll explain a little more at the end.**** Sorry that it's not that long. **

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon Or Rise Of The Guardians**

**Instrumental**

**Chapter 1**

**February  
**

"This is it." Astrid Hofferson said to her adopted younger brother, Henry. "You ready to take on the first day, Hiccup?"

Henry, or Hiccup, as he usually went by, nodded. He had his trusty sketch book at his side, and was hoping to get inspiration from his new town, and his new school. "Yeah, are you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Astrid smiled, then got out of her car. Hiccup scrambled to catch up with her, not wanting to be left alone in this new place. They walked through the front doors, joking about childhood memories they shared. They received their schedules, and with one last, sad glance, they parted ways.

_Room 212..._ Hiccup thought, glancing down at his schedule for a moment. When he raised his head, the room he had been searching for was right in front of him. He knocked on the door, waiting for permission to enter.

An older man opened the door, with a soft smile on his weathered features. "Henry, I presume." Hiccup nodded, and was let into the room.

"My name is Mr. Boyle, take a seat where ever. We're working on Hamlet, Act One, Scene Two." Mr. Boyle handed Hiccup a book, then sent him on his way. After tripping over his own feet twice, he sat down beside a girl.

She had curly, chestnut brown hair, and brown eyes the colour of rich soil hidden by glasses. She gave him a friendly smile, one he returned. Unspoken friendship passed between them, and Hiccup knew he had picked the best seat there was.

Class was relatively easy, Hiccup having already read Hamlet in his own time when he was younger. Half-way through though, there was a knock on the door.

The entire class seemed to know who it'd be, seeing as it spiked only Hiccup's curiosity, and caused a knowing smile to spread across the other girl's lips. Mr. Boyle opened the door to reveal a girl, with dirty blonde hair just below her ears, and dark brown, like melted dark chocolate, eyes.

"Late again, Miss Ink." Mr. Boyle said, accepting the late slip.

"Jack's car broke down, again. Nick and Franny are up North. We had to wait for the tow truck, then we had to walk." She adjusted the strap of her shoulder bag, waiting for Mr. Boyle to give her the go.

"Yes, well, we are working on Hamlet. You were ahead last class, so you have nothing to worry about."

She nodded her head, then went to go and sit in the empty seat beside Hiccup's un-named friend.

"So, his car broke down _again._" the girl whispered in a tone that said, 'I-don't-belive-you-for-a-second'. The blonde just gave her the finger, flipping to the right page in her copy of Hamlet. "Oh, ouch. _That_ hurts." The brunette's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Nothing but the best, Wallace."

"It's Wally! Not Wallace! I am _not _one of your CB super heroes! Dipshit."

"It's _DC_, dumbass. _DC_."

Hiccup found their back and fourth banter rather funny, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Both girls turned heir heads in his direction. ignoring the lesson being given by the teacher.

"Oh! Hi there." The blonde said. "I'm Scarlet."

"I'm Priscilla, but call me Wally." The brunette waved a little. "What's your name?"

"Henry, but call me Hiccup."

"Hi Hiccup, got anyone to show you around?"

"Scar, don't be so head on. You'll scare the poor kid." Wally hit Scarlet on the shoulder, earning a scowl from her friend.

Hiccup laughed. "It's okay. I don't actually, would you mind?"

"Sure! We'd love to."

"Booyah!" Scarlet fist pumped, while Wally rolled her eyes just rolled her eyes. Something told Hiccup that he'd be getting used to this.

* * *

Astrid was already waiting at her car when Hiccup finally got out of the school. He had been held up, talking to Wally and Scarlet about art. His sister didn't even notice him when Hiccup walked up beside her, reading the text to someone named, 'Tooth'.

"What are you doing in chemistry?" Hiccup finally said, not understanding one word Astrid was writing. She jumped, nearly dropping her phone.

"_Don't _do that!" Astrid breathed. "I hate it when you sneak up on me. _And_ when you read my texts."

"Pay more attention then." Hiccup said as they got into Astrid's car.

When they reached the edge of the school parking lot, Astrid looked over at Hiccup. "So," She said, "How was your first day?"

"Good. I managed to not mess up in science, but only because of Wally, and I would have told the teacher to 'go die in a hole' in Spanish, if Scarlet hadn't noticed my huge mistake. It was good. How about yours?"

Astrid laughed. "I met some new friends. They're, well, interesting. But good people." She shook her head. "Tiana, or Tooth, has notes from chemistry that I missed because I was passing notes with Sandy."

The look that they shared said that moving wasn't all that bad.

**Good? Bad? Wanna shoot me yet? Again, idea was given to my by ****wally's girlfriend**** and we've been geeking out over it for a good time. Mr. Boyle is Father Time. Peter Boyle played him in Santa Clause Three, so yeah. And the others will be coming in next chapter! Hope ya liked it!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just want you to know that regular updates probably won't happen. I'm back in school now, and I'm working a lot because my boss is in India. Anywhoo, yes, there is underaged drinking. That is why I am now boosting the rating up to T, if it already isn't there. It should, they all swear like there's no tomorrow... Whatever. Enjoy!**

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon Or Rise Of The Guardians**

**Instrumental  
**

**Chapter 2**

**March**

"Honestly Hiccup, you don't have to come with me." Astrid said. She and her brother were walking into 'Yetis', a nightclub that was supposed to be closed at this time. It was open, however, because the owners' son was holding auditions for the lead vocal in his band. Astrid, who was friends with the whole band, decided to try out on their request. Hiccup was just tagging along because he had nothing better to do.

"I want to." Hiccup said. They entered the main room, which had an empty bar to the left, booths in the back an a little to the right. In the middle was an dance floor, and at the front was a stage, green curtains down. Chairs were set up on the dance floor, and several people were sitting, waiting for their chance to be called.

"Wally! Get back here!" A familiar voice called out as Wally and Scarlet ran out from a hallway beside the stage. Wally was in the lead, running with Scarlet's worn and town notebook in her hands. They stopped when they saw Hiccup, Wally immediately handing Scarlet back her notebook.

"Hiccup?" Wally said as she ran towards the boy, Scarlet following close behind. "Are you trying out for the lead vocals?"

"No! Um Astrid is. Astrid, this is Wally and Scarlet. Guys, this is my big sister Astrid." Hiccup did introductions, then looked back at his friends. "Are you guys here for auditions?"

"Hell no!" Scarlet said. "I'd never try for Jack's band! Then I'd have to listen to what he says!"

"But we'd get to hang out with Aster all the time..." Wally trailed off. She shook her head though, erasing that train of thought. "We can get you in before the others." She said, looking up at Astrid. "Tooth put us on 'bringing-in' duty."

"Good idea Wally!" Scarlet high0fived her friend. In the few weeks Hiccup had known the girls, he had learned that Scarlet high-fived for the most random of reasons. Wally put up with it, always a soft smile on her lips. Hiccup forgot about all of this as soon as Scarlet left, expecting for the others to follow.

They entered the hallway that Wally and Scarlet originally emerged from. It was dark, and the walls were lined with autographed photos of bands that Hiccup assumed had once played there. Eventually, they reached a door with the words, 'Green Room' written on it. Scarlet walked right in, not knocking or anything.

"If you're an asshole to Astrid, Jack, I will kill you. Got it?" Scarlet said. "She's Hiccup's big sister, treat her special."

There were three older teens seated on a couch, facing an open mic. The first one was short, with golden blonde hair spiked out randomly. His cheeks were chubby, rosy, and in a smile. His hazel eyes sparkled with happiness and wisdom. The second was a tall, broad shouldered young man. with tattoos on his arms, and a headband holding back his wavy, silver hair. His green eyes were watching Wally with a lazy smile in his lips. The third was a girl. Her eyes were actually pink, lined with colourful make-up to match her coloured pixie cut. She immediately stood up when Astrid walked in, going over to say 'hi' and to chat.

"Astrid's out friend too, dipshit!" A deep voice called from another room. A young man walked in from a doorway. His hair was white as snow, spiked up in random places. It looked so soft, like running your fingers through it would be like touching a cloud. His eyes were a mischievous blue, fitting his handsome, chiseled face perfectly. "Oh, hey/" He said when he saw Hiccup and Astrid. His eyes traveled over Hiccup, almost like he was checking him out. "So, you're this _Hiccup _Scarlet keeps talking about.

"Y-yeah." Hiccup lowered his head in a blush. He had never seen someone so, exotic looking. It made him feel _weird _inside.

"Cool. Don't know how you put up with Scar. Wally's epic, but Scar..."

"Fuck you, asshole." Scarlet gave him the finger. "Hiccup, that's my big brother, Jack. He's the biggest jerk you'll ever meet." Jack just made a face at Scarlet, then motioned for Astrid to come with him to the mic. "That's Tooth, Wally's sister." she pointed to the girl with colourful hair. "That's Sandy." The short teen waved. "And Aster." Hiccup was sure he heard Wally sigh quietly when Scarlet mentioned the silver haired teen. "Jack, we're disappearing."

"Whatever." Jack waved his sister off. The younger three teenagers went into the room that Jack had come out of. Hiccup looked over his shoulder, trying to be sly about it. His eyes caught Jack's who was doing the exact same thing from his seat on the couch.

"Hey, Hic, you coming?" Wally said from where ever she was. Hiccup hadn't even noticed that he stopped.

With a blush, Hiccup hurried off towards his friend's voice. "Sorry Wally. Got lost thinking."

* * *

It was one in the morning before Hiccup really got the chance to realize what had happened. He was sitting in Scarlet and Jack's kitchen, talking quietly with Wally and Jack. The others had long fallen asleep, Aster and Sandy taking the couch and arm chair in the living room. Both guest rooms were occupied by Astrid or Tooth, and Scarlet was in her room, having given up on waiting for Wally and Hiccup to become tired.

"I don't know Jack," Wally was saying while Hiccup was lost in his mind. "I think you guys should go for it. I mean, how many more chances like this are you going to get?"

"None. But we won't get in."

They were discussing and upcoming contest. Three bands from their area would be picked to go down to California for a 'jam'. The winner would get a contract with a recording company. Anyone else would have jumped at the opportunity. Not Jack though. He was much more careful than Hiccup would have expected.

"Why not? You guys are the best! Just imagine beating the Nightmares. Can't you see the look on Pitch's face when you win?"

Jack smiled, seeing Wally's vision. Though he had no idea who this 'Pitch' was, Hiccup still smiled. Maybe Jack's happiness was just contagious.

"You win. I'll talk to the others in the morning. We can even film the video tomorrow, it's Saturday." Jack sighed. "You know, we should be getting to bed."

Wally jumped off the counter, grabbing her's and Aster's empty cooler bottles. She walked across the kitchen to grab Tooth and Astrid's, even taking Sandy's forgotten bottle too. Jack took his and Scarlet's. They dropped them off in the sink on their way out.

"Coming Hiccup?" Jack stopped on the first step. He waited for the boy as he too put his empty bottle in the sink, the rushed to catch up. They didn't go up right away, just stood on the stairs, facing each other. They were so close. Hiccup could feel Jack's heat. It sent flutters though his chest, and took his breath away. "You don't have to stay in Scar's room." Jack said, a sly smile on his lips. Hiccup's stomach twisted.

"Where else would I stay?"

"My room's always open..." Jack's eyes gleamed in the lack of light, sending another shock through Hiccup's heart.

"Scarlet showed me your room. There's no space on the floor for another person to sleep."

Jack leaned in towards Hiccup, pinning him by placing both hands on the railing. If it had been anyone other than Jack, Hiccup had a feeling he would have pushed away. But it _was_ Jack, and he didn't _want_ to push away. "My bed is big enough for the both of us."

With a blush, Hiccup lowered his head, mumbling, "I-I, um, well. Scar and Wally a-are expecting me. I-it'd be r-rude to disappoint them." Despite what Hiccup was expecting, Jack's smile, which Hiccup had to admit was quite sexy, didn't falter. If anything, it grew.

"Jack, are you hitting on Hiccup?" Wally stood at the top of the stairs. Hiccup was sure she was some sort of an angel. Not that he didn't enjoy the proximity of Jack. He did. A lot. He was just unsure how to respond to it without scaring the other boy off or making a fool out of himself. "You've known him for five hours. _Five hours._"

Jack chuckled, stepping away from Hiccup then running a hand through his hair. Something in Hiccup wanted to grab Jack' s arm and pull him close once again. That something was ignored though, even if it hurt.

"No time like the present." Jack said. He walked up the stairs, ruffling Wally's hair as he passed her. "Night cutie, night Disney." He entered his room, closing the door behind him.

"You were, cutie, right?" Hiccup asked. His voice was too weak. Why did his voice sound so weak?

"Kidding me? Jack's been calling my Disney since I was six."

Hiccup decided something that night when he was snuggled in blankets on the make-shift bed he created on Scarlet's floor. Jack could flirt with him, check him out, and make as many sexual innuendos as he wanted. He wouldn't care, actually, he'd be quite fine with that. Just so long as he didn't call him 'cutie' again. He was _not _cute.

**Oh my gosh it was horrible. I'm sorry :'( Don't hate me for my failure. **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that my last chapter was such a fail. I don't know why it was. I have no talent. Why do you read my stories? You're insane... But I do want to thank all of those who are reviewing. I'm kinda, well, **_**sad**_** to say the least, right now. Just going through on of this phases when I feel like I'm a big loser and such. You guys make it go away though, so thanks :)**

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon Or Rise Of The Guardians**

**Instrumental**

**Chapter 3 **

**April**

The clock at the end of the hall ticked. Then it tocked. And then it ticked again.

Jack had no idea how he _always _managed to get there three minutes before the bell. Maybe his teacher knew. He wouldn't be surprised. It was like everyone in the small school knew about their lunch routine now. The girls were always giggling. The boys would either look away or smile at the knowingly.

Finally, the bell rang. Kids filed out of the classroom, none of them the one that Jack was looking for. Then, he saw messy auburn hair.

"Hey," Hiccup said, walking up beside Jack. Over the past month, this had become daily. Jack would wait outside Hiccup's classroom before lunch, then they'd walk together to the picnic bench their group had claimed.

Since Astrid had joined the band, and Hiccup had met Jack, the two groups of older and younger teens had merged. Instead of it just being Jack and his band mates, Hiccup, Wally and Scarlet ate lunch with them. On weekends, when they played at 'Yetis', they would gladly tag a long. Before, Jack would have to make a deal with Scarlet just to get her anywhere near Nick and Franny's nightclub. They were inseparable now.

Jack knew that there was a good reason for this. Hiccup made him feel something that he never had before. The beat of his heart was now irregular, constantly, because Hiccup was always on his mind. Hiccup and his toothy, lopsided grin that sent shivers down his spine. Jack always had trouble remembering his dreams. Now, he remembered his dreams every night. They were always about Hiccup. Most were cute, and romantic, while others, well... He was a teenage boy after all.

"Hey." Jack smiled at Hiccup, that one smile that made the smaller boy flush. He loved seeing the way his freckles stood out, some how, against the healthy red. "Are you buying lunch today?"

Hiccup shook his head. They left towards their lockers, stopping at Hiccup's first, and then at Jack's. They passed by Aster along the way. Jack ruffled his hair, only to have already turned the corner by the time Aster looked up.

By now, the grade eleven hallway was empty. As soon as they turned, they'd be in the second grade ten hallway, where their friends were crowded around Wally's locker, waiting for them. They never got the chance to though, a tall, dark haired and golden eyed boy around Jack's age walking up to them with a sinister smile.

Jack's body tensed, and he shifted so he was almost in front of Hiccup. His fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Hello, Jack." The other boys said. His voice was silky and smooth. He saw Hiccup, which made his smile grow. "Now, who do we have hear? You're awfully cute..."

"I am _not _cute." Hiccup snapped. It surprised Jack he had called Hiccup cute on many occasions, and never once had he responded quite like that.

"Alright then." His eyes traveled over Hiccup's body slowly. "You are rather attractive though. Would you mind joining me for a night?"

"Fuck off, Pitch." Jack said. His voice didn't betray the pure anger he felt inside. Pitch would only use that to his advantage. "We don't want any of your bull shit."

"Oh Jack," Pitch rested an elbow on Jack's shoulder, only for the boy to shrug it off angrily. "You don't have to be so mean. I was only giving the boy options."

"I doubt Hiccup wants any of your options, Pitch."

"Fine, you can be that way. Enjoy dating a loser." Pitch started to turn and walk away, but was stopped by Hiccup's voice.

"What do you mean, 'dating a loser'? I'm not dating anyone."

Pitch's eyes gleamed evilly. "Are you and Jack not a couple? you spend all of your time together."

"What?" Hiccup's eyes grew wide and a blush attacked his face. "We are_ so _not together! Scar would _kill _me!"

_Yeah right, _Jack wanted to say. _Scar would freak out, call Wally, and then they'd fan girl. _ And he wanted to ask Hiccup why he seamed so disgusted by the idea of being with him. Now, that hurt. He kept quiet though, pretending the surprised expression on his face was all he could manage. Sometimes, being able to play dumb wasn't such a bad thing.

"So, you're single then?" Jack had a bad feeling about Pitch's words. His bad feelings were confirmed when Pitch approached Hiccup, resting his bony hands on the boy's slim waist. "_I can change that..._"

"Please don't touch me..." Hiccup pushed Pitch away politely.

It really took all of Jack's strength not to punch Pitch. He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Was he jealous of Pitch? "Pitch, I suggest you get the fuck _off_ of Hiccup, before I fucking paint the walls with your fugly face."

"Hmph, fine. But trust me, Hiccup , you will want me instead of Jack one of these days." With that Pitch turned on his heal and walked down the hall.

Jack and Hiccup looked at each other, not really sure what had just happened. The disgust on Hiccup's face was clearly evident. It looked like he just wanted to have a shower to wash off the feeling of Pitch's hands. He stepped closer to Jack, pressing his body close to the other boy in a hug.

"Who the Hell was that?" Hiccup shuddered. He looked around the hallway, scared that Pitch would appear again.

"An asshole from another band." Jack hugged Hiccup back, stroking his auburn hair. They had now wasted a good portion of their lunch break. The others would be wondering where they had gone off to. "There's a bit of history between us..."

"I don't like him." Hiccup stated. Jack laughed at his strait-forwardness.

"Yeah, I don't like him much either."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Jack." Hiccup said as he got into the other boy's car. It was after suppertime, the sun having started to lower in the sky.

Jack just smiled. He had no problem picking Hiccup up from his weekly library runs. If anything, he looked forward to it. "No problem. What'd you get this time?"

"A big book on a Norse myth, and a book about dragons. They were both written by some Viking named Hiccup." Hiccup handed the books over for Jack too see. The first was called 'The Myth of Jokul Frosti'. The other was called, 'The Book Of Dragons'.

"That's really cool Hic." Jack flipped through the books. "Jokul Frosti sounds familiar."

"Jack Frost, Jack." Hiccup said. "He's the origin of Jack Frost."

"Oh... That's cool." Jack gave Hiccup his books back, then backed out of the library parking lot. They drove in silence until Hiccup's stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Jack asked with a laugh. Hiccup answered with a nod. They were about to pass a Mc Donald's, but instead, Jack turned into the parking lot. "My treat." He said when Hiccup looked at him in confusion.

"Jack, it's fine. I'll eat when I get home." Hiccup tried, only to have Jack roll his eyes and get out of the car. "Wait! Jack..."

"I won't get to spend time with you if you eat at home." Jack said once Hiccup had managed to catch up with him. He opened the doors, letting the blushing boy enter ahead of him.

It was almost empty, only a family in the one corner, and another in the middle. The kids were winning about having to eat before going to the play place, while the adults rubbed their faces in an exhausted manor. Hiccup and Jack ordered, then found a seat hidden from sight.

"You should tell Astrid you're going to be late. She'll think I kidnapped you if you don't." Jack took a bite of his cheeseburger.

After he was done sending his sister a text, Hiccup started eating too. He popped a fry into his mouth, then took a sip of pop. "Jack," he said quietly, not meeting the boy's eyes. "You never told me why you and Pitch hate each other."

"Well," Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "When we were in middle school, Pitch had a bit of a crush on me." Jack said. He blushed, lowering his head. "I didn't return the feelings. Since then, he's hated me and I've hated him. When we both started up our own bands, it got even worse."

"Oh," Hiccup took a moment to process. "That's gross."

For a second, Jack's chest seized in panic. "What do you mean, 'that's gross'? Like, a guy liking another guy?" He ha never been so scared to hear, 'yes' in his life.

"What? No..." It was Hiccup's turn to blush now. "I definitely don't think that's gross. It's gross that Pitch liked you."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Tell me about it. I'm still pissed at him for a lot of things, but hitting on you and _touching _you..." Jack shook his head, trying to get rid of the negative feelings.

"Are you _jealous_?" When Jack crossed his arms, purposely looking away from Hiccup, the boy's features softened. He stood up, then went to sit beside Jack in his booth. Once he was as close to Jack as he possibly could be, he entwined their fingers together. "Thanks for caring." Jack looked up at Hiccup in surprise.

The look in Hiccup's eyes wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. It made Jack's stomach twist and turn in unknown heat. He'd known Hiccup for only a month, but Jack was positive about one thing. He was in love with Hiccup.

**Sorry I took so long! I'm back in school now, so I have no free time for writing. I still don't know why you read this...**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the positive reviews guys! It means a lot to me X3 And for anyone who cares, this story is set in Canada. That's why it might be a little weird. I dunno, I can't write good unless I'm home...**

**I Do Not Own How To Train Your Dragon Or Rise Of The Guardians Or Comatose By Skillet**

**Instrumental**

**Chapter 4**

**May**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Jack was ripped out of his sleep by someone knocking on the door. He heard Nick, his adopted dad, answer it. The voices of both him and their guest, or guests, floated into his bedroom. They were just muffled enough though so he couldn't decide who they were. Then, Nick laughed, loud, hearty and jolly, and footsteps sounded from the stairs. Jack's door was suddenly opened, Tooth running in and jumping on his bed.

"What the Hell Tooth?" Jack grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head to block out the alien light pooling in from the hallway. He didn't see Hiccup, leaning in the doorway.

"They called! They called!" She shook Jack until he had no choice but to pay attention. "Jack! We got in!"

"What?" Jack shot up quickly, the blanket falling off his bare chest. From his spot, Hiccup blushed, though Jack had still to see him. "What do you mean, 'we got in'?"

"Jack, they called me and told me we go into the final round! We're going to California!" Tooth picked up Jack's cell phone. She clicked one of the buttons, going through his missed alerts. "What the heck? Why didn't you answer when they called?"

"I only answer to Skillet." Jack said. "If it's Panic! at the Disco, it can wait."

"Is that why you answer my calls but never Astrid's?" Hiccup finally made his presence known, almost giving Jack a heart attack. He reached for his covers in a blush. "Don't worry about me being here."

Jack narrowed his eyes playfully. They had come a long ways since that evening in McDonalds. They'd grown far more bolder, though, at the same time, shier. They would openly flirt and they would openly hide. Their relationship became bipolar, but it had started to grow normal after a while.

At one point, when they were at the swimming pool, Hiccup wolf-whistled when Jack walked by him. They were alone in the change rooms, and if he hadn't promised both his sister and Astrid that he wouldn't do anything, Jack was sure he would have had Hiccup pressed up against a wall and kept him there until their lips were bruised beyond belief. Yet, the next day, Jack _did _almost have to pin Hiccup against a locker at school, just to get him to say something about that week's gig at the Yetis. There was no other way Jack would rather have it though, and maybe that was the thing that scared him.

"Have it your way." Jack left his blanket where it was. "Did they tell you who else passed, Tooth?"

"Nope. But Wally's got a feeling that the Nightmares did. So does North. He feels it in his belly." Tooth laughed a little, thinking about Jack's guardian's strange way of predicting things. She shook her head, then started to leave. "Oh yeah," She called, almost gone already. "I told the others to be here in a few minutes for a bands meeting."

Jack mumbled under his breath, something about girls and how they never gave anyone enough time. He looked up at Hiccup. Today was a flirty day, he decided. "Are you staying?" He asked with a slight smirk. "'Cuz, just so you know, I do a pretty wicked strip tease."

"Um, I-I have to go and help Tooth set up." Hiccup licked his dry lips, eyes trailing over Jack's as he stood. There was no way his eyes would be able to take in enough of that pale, white skin. He turned to leave, a blush on his face. "Maybe next time." It may have been a flirting day, but Hiccup would be Hiccup, and he wouldn't give in that quick or easily. He was that one fish that sailors waited years and years to find, and only after they had spent many days, leaving with empty tins that used to hold worms and empty hooks.

"I'd like that." They shared a look before Hiccup disappeared behind the door frame.

Day dreams were too incredible to describe. Especially when Hiccup was there, with him. It was perfect. They were cuddling on the beach after Jack's band won the competition. It was warm, and Jack could feel Hiccup's lips against his. They tasted like the boy's favourite caramel, which Jack would spend the extra five dollars for, just to see Hiccup's smile. It was so sweet. Jack just wanted more, and more, and more. Soon, Hiccup's back was against the sand, their hips lined up perfectly when Jack crawled on top of him. Their tongues were battling though for what, Jack had no idea.

"Jack!" Scarlet attacked the bathroom door with her fist. In less than a second, Jack was back in the shower, and Hiccup was no where to be seen. "Get out! You've been in there for half-an-hour!"

"Pain in the ass..." Jack mumbled. He shut off the shower in fear of his sister returning, stepping out of the shower. "Shit, I forgot my boxers." He said to no one in particular as he wrapped the dark green towel around his waist. The day dream of Hiccup was still fresh on his memory. His sister had horrible timing. Or maybe it was all girls.

Cold air hit him immediately when Jack left the bathroom. It didn't bug him. If anything, Jack enjoyed it more than he did the hot shower.

"What? You're so weird, Wally!" Hiccup's voice drifted from Scarlet's room.

Jack's room was at the end of the hall. He'd have to pass Scarlet's room. His smile grew.

"Happy, Scar?" Jack said, leaning on the doorway. He wasn't there to see his sister, but annoying her was a bonus.

"Oh my God, Jack!" Scarlet yelled, throwing a pillow off her bed at the door. It almost hit him, but missed by a centimetre. "Get some fucking clothes on!"

"Oh my gosh Jack, you're so gross." Wally hid her eyes from Jack with a hand, only slightly amused.

Hiccup bit his lips, letting his eyes stay on Jack for as long as possible. Water dripped down his chest, then his stomach, becoming soaked into the towel. Jack could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Hiccup wasn't sure if he wanted to turn away, or keep looking. Something in the back of his mind, or at least Jack hoped that was what it was, went with the second option.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Jack smiled. If it was possible to see someone's inside melt, then that was what happened. Hiccup's mouth was drooped open. "Don't like what you see?"

"I-I, well... Um..." Hiccup came back to reality, absolutely flustered. "Y-you look just fine."

Jack sauntered over to Hiccup, who was sitting on the dark red spiny chair. He ignored Wally and Scarlet's protests, leaning down so that his lips were level with Hiccup's ear. His heart pounded loud in his chest. The way his body acted around Hiccup drove Jack mad. At the same time, he loved it. "I think you'd look more than, 'just fine' in a towel. You should try it out sometime." He then kissed Hiccup's bright red cheek, and walked out, leaving Wally, Scarlet and Hiccup all speechless.

It was early in the morning, maybe seven o'clock, when Jack woke up. Normally he could sleep until almost noon, but he just couldn't. His mind was caught up in an e-mail he had received the other day from Pitch. The usual, 'My band is better than yours' didn't bug him at all. He even rolled his eyes when Pitch said he had gotten into the contest and was going to kick his ass. What _was _disturbing though was what Pitch said about Hiccup.

"_He's a beautiful one. Have fun with your flower while you can. Soon enough, I'll pick him out of your garden." _

The metaphor alone was creepy, but the meaning actually _scared _Jack. He knew Pitch had the ability to manipulate Hiccup into believing he was good. He could manipulate the strongest and most stubborn of people, so the sweet new kid was easy pickings. What made it all sweeter for Pitch was the ability to hurt Jack. He wanted Jack to feel the most agonizing emotional pain possible. What better way to bring it about then to steal the first person he had ever actually loved? Of course he loved his adopted parents, and his sister and his friends. But Hiccup was different.

That was why he was sitting in his living room, still dressed in his boxers and a plain white t-shirt. His acoustic guitar was strapped to his chest, his fingers busy strumming the strings, electing sweet music to match the tune stuck in his head, and rolling off his lips. Music was his outlet for everything. It should have been able to calm him down after a rival threat for Hiccup's affections.

But it didn't. If anything, it made him feel worse. The only songs that came to mind were ones that reminded him of Hiccup.

"That sounds nice." Jack jumped when Hiccup's voice drifted from the stair way. Why hadn't he noticed the boy there before? He blushed, then stopped playing. "What? Don't stop! I was really enjoying it."

"It's embarrassing."

"Says the guy who's going to play for like, a million people this summer."

"A million people don't add up to you."

As he sat down, Hiccup blushed. Crud, had Jack gone too far? "You're weird, you know that, right?" Hiccup smiled to himself, making part of the weight on Jack's shoulder's dissipate. His heart fluttered. "And if I'm so special, then you should be able to sing for me."

Jack mumbled under his breath, then strummed a little on his guitar. He hummed, trying to think of the perfect song. There were so many...

"Mkay," Jack said, the perfect song finally finding it's way to his thoughts. "You can't laugh though, okay?"

"I'd never laugh at your music Jack."

With a chuckle, he started. "_I hate feeling like this, I'm so tired of trying to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_." At first, Jack's voice wavered. But, once he finished the first line, he regained his confidence. Hiccup watched him, a small smile on his (perfect) lips. "_Tell me that you will listen. Your touch is what I'm missing, and the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you. Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_."

"_I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe, 'les I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel, waking up to you never felt so real. I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream, 'cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel, waking up to you never felt so real_."

Jack would have continued on, had a loud, "shut up!" not interrupted his song. From the second floor, both boys heard Scarlet's yelling. They looked at each other, before laughing away the heat that had spread across their faces. It wasn't until Wally joined in, screaming that she needed her beauty sleep, did they stop.

"You're really good Jack," Hiccup said, looking up at the other boy with honesty in his eyes. "I bet you any money you're going to win."

"I doubt it," Jack shrugged. "But, thanks anyway Hic. You really are special, you know."

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup scooted closer, now only a centimetre separating them. Warm fuzzy feelings spread through Jack. Curse that boy! There was no way this was normal!

"Would you..." Hiccup blushed, looking anywhere but Jack's eyes. "Would you be able to sing for me again?"

"Yeah," Jack's heart leapt again when Hiccup looked up at him, happiness clear in his green eyes. It should have been illegal for someone to be that cute.

_"I see you standing here, but you're so far away. Starving for your attention. You don't even know my name..."_

**OMG I DID IT! WITHOUT MY ROUGH DRAFT! YAY ME! Lol, sorry about the lack of updates guys. I was kinda in a bit of a funk for the last while. I'll look for my copy so I can start updating regularly. **

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
